Natasha Fatale
Natasha Fatale is a recurring antagonist of The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, the titular main character of the 1992 film Boris and Natasha: The Movie, and one of the two secondary antagonists of the 2000 film The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. Along with Boris and Fearless Leader, Natasha returns as a recurring antagonist in Dreamworks’ The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. History A foreign spy and the partner of Boris Badenov. Both of the evil agents try to carry out the orders of their superior, Fearless Leader, which usually involves Rocky and Bullwinkle. At one time when Boris Badenov grives over the loss of the foreign spy, he calls on Lubek for assistance against Natasha O'Brien, another foreign spy who is a princess from another country, sent by King Carl. Appearance Natasha appears as a very slim woman, wearing a purple dress that goes from the breasts to her knees. Wears black lipstick or sometimes red, and wears black high heels. Black hair brushed back while curly by her shoulders. In the animated cartoon, her skin is pale white while in the live-action film is light pink. She puts on mascara. In the cartoon, her eye color is black while the 3D animation is green. Personality Natasha sometimes has a temper against Boris and Fearless Leader when their plans fail. Her anger increases when trying to eliminate Rocky and Bullwinkle. There are some cases that Natasha shows her love and affection towards Boris, which she calls him "dollink", with her Russian accent. Portrayals In the 1959 series, she was voiced by the late June Foray, who also voiced other villains such as: *Lucifer - Disney's'' Cinderella'' *Magica de Spell and Ma Beagle - DuckTales (original) *Wheezy - Who Framed Roger Rabbit? *Witch Hazel - both Disney and Looney Tunes counterparts *Sour Kangaroo - Horton Hears a Who animated series In the 1992 film, she was portrayed by Sally Kellerman. In the 2000 live action film, she was portrayed by Rene Russo. In the 2014 short film, she was voiced by Lauri Fraser. In Dreamworks' The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, she is voiced by Rachel Butera. Gallery Natasha_Fatale_full.jpg Natasha_Fatale.jpg The-adventures-of-rocky-and-bullwinkle.jpg|Natasha, along with Boris and Fearless Leader, as they appear in the 2000 film The Fearless Leader with Boris and Natasha.jpg|Natasha with Fearless Leader and Boris in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. E0a13a2ad3969d164e21565b4fd262a7.jpg Betrayal.jpg Rocky'sFeindishFriends.jpg NatashaF.JPG CGI-Natasha-Fatale.png|Natasha Fatale, as she appears in the CGI-animated Rocky and Bullwinkle short 22499.jpg Natasha and Boris.jpg|Natasha, along with Boris, as they appear in the 2018 reboot Natasha and Boris 2.jpg Natasha and Boris 3.jpg|Natasha as she appears in Boris and Natasha: The Movie Trivia *She is around 5'7 and 123 lbs. *Natasha's last name "Fatale" depicts from the term "fatality", which means "death". *In the 3D animated short, Natasha was voiced by Lauri Fraser. June Foray voiced Rocky instead of reprising Natasha's voice. *In Boris and Natasha: The Movie, June Foray made a cameo appearance as a woman asking Natasha for an autograph. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Criminals Category:Incompetent Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Right-Hand Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Hegemony Category:Spy Category:Forgers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Oppressors Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards Category:Poachers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Con Artists Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Fighters Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Conspirators Category:Businessmen Category:Protagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Gamblers Category:Movie Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Mobsters Category:Extortionists Category:Self-Aware Category:Trickster Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Crackers Category:Embezzlers Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Enforcer Category:Western Villains